warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Awali/1
Great big NCF tag, same problems about originating from Terra as the other page had... you really need to get this right eventually coz its starting to get on the nerves --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 14:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) And by that time the old nations dont exist... they had been conquered, renamed and almost all had come to speak the same language... god it looks like im gonna have to start on this article as well --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 14:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Not from Terra, and very, very far away to. The regions they came from influenced their cultures. And while they spoke the same language, they still clung to their old ways. Vivaporius 15:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) It clearly states "from Terra" and mentions swahili and blah, blah, blah... fix it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 15:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) They desendents of colonist "from Terra". They parents were humans who came to the planet. Read it. Vivaporius 15:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Same difference... Swahili would not have existed even then... And trust Sniper, im like a bluetongue... i wont let go if it is NCF, not until it has been fixed... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 15:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) There's no pleasing you is there? Fine, but because Sniper asked. I think building them around a culture that developed after prolonged isolation may work, right? Vivaporius 15:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes that would work... there is pleasing me but if there is NCF ill always point it out, perhaps look at the Onyl Cylinders, it is the only possible way your way could work with the Swahili... read into it and research before making any further changes... you've still got Solaris Federation that is a more urgent repair than this one --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 15:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The Onyl Cylinders? Vivaporius 15:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, please point out all of the NCF parts. I'm not doing this again. Vivaporius 15:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Is it canon friendly now? 02:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ohnyl cylinders were the first process for the human colonization of the galaxy, far before warp travel... provided human civilization to the galaxy from as early as the 3rd millenium... and yes the article is looking much better --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 13:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Like sleeper or generation ships? Well then, if that's the case, I can think of a way to use that for the Xai'athi as a whole. Could explain their seperate form of travel, right? Vivaporius 19:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ohnyl cylinders may have hundreds of generations of civilians born and raised on them before they reach their destination... and yeh it could explain how thye got their generations before and why they wouldnt have navigators etc.. warp travel wasnt discovered till after th cylinders were dispatched so they would have to figure out some other form of space travel --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 05:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) So I've seen. I've got the entire thing worked up in my head. I'll work on it very soon. Vivaporius 21:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The picture there is a little bit disturbing. But meh, who hasn't seen boobs before? Regards, TardirProductions 23:36, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Kinda creeps me out too to tell the true. Vivaporius 03:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) OKay, where do I begin? To start with, get your tenses straight! Second: the Eldar. Craftworlds, as we understand the term, did not exist until M30 and the Fall of the Eldar. Your mention of 'feral' Eldar, as of M4, is worthy of ridicule, as is your casual assertion that they would share their technology with an alien race; the notion that Eldar scientists would 'assist' said race in developing psychic powers is, frankly, nuts. And if they suspected, for one moment, that any race was attempting to 'split' Eldar Genetic material with their own, the Eldar would extirminate said race.Jochannon 19:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Where did you come from, and why are you here? I still working on the article, hense the tag. I understand your critism, but I never mentioned any craftworlds, and don't plan to. This article, along with the Vashti and Binadamu Madora pages, just in case you want to check them out, are still WIPs. I've included plenty of reasons as to why the Eldar were enslaved, helped the Xai'athi, and where genetic materials came from. Vivaporius 01:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) O_O -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:41, October 1, 2011 (UTC) UGH! It took me forever to find that picture (not that it's the one I was looking for anyway >.>). Fine. T_T Vivaporius 14:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Nyehh... Its kind of hard to judge. On one hand I want to say "NCF!!!", but then on the other hand I have "its fanon, there's going to be some things that (obviously) wouldn't exist in canon". I say remove the tag for now, and if it becomes a problem again, just put it back on. Totalimmortal 17:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) The problem isn't "what some people have seen" but "what some people can see", which is the problem here. Furthermore, the culture something is from does not matter so much as the culture it is being viewed in. --Lither My talk 05:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Little late, but okay. Vivaporius 09:43, October 11, 2011 (UTC)